Emergência para o coração
by Nanny Aragao
Summary: huma medica ninja que cai em varias armadilhas e uma jovem que a salva. uma linda historia de amor
1. um rosto um sentimento

**Emergência para o coração**

_Um rosto, um sentimento_

A bela media ninja tava na aldeia da areia em uma missão, que era salvar todos os ninjas que foram derrotados na luta entre a aldeia do som com a aldeia da areia (Suna).

Haruno viu no meio dos ninjas da aldeia o som o bicha-chan (**n/a** Sasuke XD)

**Sakura:** SASUKE!

Sai correndo em sua direção Sasuke fica feliz por revela depois de dois anos longes.

Ao chegar perto dele (**N/A** sasuke pela primeira vez abre os braços para abraçá-la XD) . Sakura da um lindo murro em sua cara. (N/A bota lindo nisso OO)

**Sakura**: EU TE ODEIO!(berra)

Itachi a pega pela cintura fazendo-a desmaiar.

**Sasuke:** Por que você fez isso?(murmurou)

Itachi só murmura, ele a leva para o topo de uma torre e a joga.

**Itachi: **Adeus garota nojenta.

Quando Sakura estava chegando a sua morte um rapaz belo e ruivo a pega no colo (N/A você já deve saber quem é XD)

**Naruto: **Gaara não a mate nos... Ela esta do seu lado... (sai correndo para salvar sua amiga) deixe a viver.

**Kakashi: **¬¬" Cala a boca Naruto ela esta a salvando

**Naruto: **" hehe (sem graça

O belo jovem a leva para um lugar seguro.

**Gaara:** Sakura... Haruno... Sakura-sama acorda.

**Sakura**: Ai... (sente uma mão em suas coxas e da uma tapa na cara de Gaara)... Hm... G... Gaara-sam me desculpa eu não tive a intenção...

**Iner sakura:** bem feito seu tarado quem manda passar a mão onde não deve (chamas nos olhos).

Gaara só murmura e vai embora, Sakura sai correndo atrás dele para ver se o alcança, mas não consegue.

**Sakura**: N_ani? Por que eu não paro de pensar nele? Seu rosto não sai da minha mente._

Assim que estava voltando Sakura em outra armadilha ela cai.

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

2 fik

Texte vê se gostam

Continua...


	2. uma armadilha um desejo

**Uma armadilha, um desejo**

* * *

Sakura estava sentada numa pedra olhando para o céu, quando recebe uma pancada na cabeça, e acaba ficando inconsciente.

Iner Sakura: Sakura acorda não é hora de dormir oras!

Assim que acorda vê que não esta, mas em Suna.

Sakura: nossa será que eu dormi... (quando foi interrompida.)

Sasuke: (murmura) ola! Garota irritante. (e da outra pancada em sua cabeça).

* * *

Lá em suna...

Naruto: a... a... Saku... foi... pitada...(sem fôlego)

Kakashi:o.õ.. não naruto. A Sakura deve estar no hospital.

Logo em seguida veim 2 medicos todos lascados e fudidos(N/A desculpa o linguajar)

Medico1: A.. Sakura foi rapitada por um...

Medico2: Sasuke uchiha.

Kakashi: è.é "sasuke estava aqui e eu nem o vi. Affz"

Gaara estava encostado em uma arvore ouvindo tudo e murmurando fala.

* * *

Gaara: se for um uchiha sei onde ela esta.gaara vai correndo para a aldeia do son. Chegando la viu que a entrada tinha 6 guardas na entrada, como gaara era bem conhecido não podia entrar sem uma estratégia e sua estratégia era... destruir todos (N/A0o) fez cara de mal(N/A ele fica gostosãoXD) e então entrou matando a todos.

Foi direto para um calabouço esuro frio e assombroso(N/A ÇÇ) mas gaara não teve medo nenhum. Viu em diante uma sombra de uma mulher.

Gaara: Haruno é você?

"silencio" não recebe nenhum barulho então decide se aproximar, quando estava cara a cara viu que era haruno em um estado não muito agradável (N/A kkkk bem feito quem manda você ir atraz do BICHA-CHAN?) kazekage a pega no colo e a tira imediatamente dali. Assim que estavam longe de perigo Sakura acorda, ao abrir os olhos, vê gaara seminu deitado num canto de uma grama pensando na vida.(NA Sakura vamos trocar de lugar??()()

Sakura: Gaara? 0o

Sakura iner: nossa que gostosão ta esperando o que menina agarra ele

Gaara: Sakura?(cora) gaara se veste imediatamente, e se repara com Sakura de olhos "fechada" (N/A SAKURAAA TROCA DE LUGAR COMIGOOOOOO) e totalmente corada.

Gaara: Domo... Haruno foi... Eu não sabia que você estava (murmura ao ver que sakura estava em transe)

Sakura "eu não sei o que esta acontecendo.. eu gostei , estou com um desejo... ai"

Sakura se levanta e fica cara a cara com gaara, kazecage por em pulso vai se aproximando e sela sua boca na dela, não sabia por que fazia isso mas fez. Quando derrepenti sakura desmaia.

Gaara: esta tão fraca que mal consegue ficar em pé mas o uqe eu tava fazendo?

* * *

Gaara a leva para konaha, minutos depois sakura acorde (era noite) e per sebe q esta em sua casa, Haruno logo em seguida grita pelo gaara.

Sakura: Gaara... Você ta ai?

Desapontada pensando que Gaara foi embora, volta a dormir

Sakura: Gaara... Você... Você faz-me sentir tão feliz... Não sei por que, mas eu sinto um desejo de(boceja) beijá-lo

Sakura adormece. Derrepente uma pessoa a cobre e cochicha em seu ouvido

"boa noite querida"

E mas uma noite se foi

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Continua...

Blz gente???

Olha ai a continuação...

desculpa se ta feio ta é q é a 1ª fic

ahsuahsuahs

bjim


	3. olho a olho, cara a cara parti I

Olho a olho, cara a cara Desculpa não falar, mas as palavras seguidas por é a personagem esta fazendo algo

Em ( ) meus intrometimentos ou pessoas não identificadas e ' ' pensamentos e " " quando estão repetindo algo que alguém falou . Com asteristico cochicho,

Obrigada!

Olho a olho, cara a cara

Sakura cai em um profundo sono ao acordar sente um delicioso cheiro de panquecas doce e chá japonês (N/A xD ). Sakura sai correndo pensando que era gaara

SAKURA: Gaar... Você?

AMI: Yoo filha, eu estava morrendo de saudades

SAKURA: Oo o que você faz aqui na minha casa??

AMI: O Kakashi me comunicou que você tinha sido raptada, ai eu vim o mais rápido possível.

SAKURA: Mas, mãe, como eu cheguei aqui??

AMI: AH! Foi um lindo e estupendo jovem, ele trouxe você, e a colocou na cama e foi embora sem dizer uma minúscula palavra à única coisa a, mas que fez foi "_HUM"_

Sakura deu um beijo em sua mãe e foi ao encontro de Ino.

SAKURA: Oi Ino porca;

Ino: Oi testa de marquise. Por que você me chamou as urgências, menina do céu em? eu tava com o shik... Afiz. Deixa para lá.

SAKURA: Ino. Eu estou xonada.

INO: Por quem?? Ele é gato?olhos brilhando

SAKURA: Pelo Gaara do deserto.

INO: Com aquele monstro??

Derrepente Tsunade aparece com uma nova missão para Sakura.

TSUNADE: Haruno Sakura tem uma missão de vida ou morte, o Kasecage da aldeia da areia ficou muito doente nenhuns dos ninjas médicos contratados foram capas de tamanha missão 'por que eles morreram ih'

SAKURA: Mas 5ª hokage eu não...

TSUNADE: aqui ta o endereço ADEUS Sakura

Sakura então foi para Suna, demorou-se dois dias e 5 horas para chegar em suna. Assim que chega encontra Kankura a esperando

SAKURA: ola kankuro bom dia boceja

KANKURO: ohaio sakura gata, vamos? A torre fica aqui perto.

Assim que eles chegam, Kankuro mostra-a o quarto e o lugar onde fica o banheiro

KAKURO: Aqui é seu quarto, esse do lado esquerdo é o da Temare, o da frente é o do maninho Gaara e o meu é do lado direito dele. O banheiro é no fim do corredor desse lado direito ok! Alguma duvida?

SAKURA: Não, muito obrigada

Logo em seguida Sakura vai p o quarto destinado a ela, em um armário grande de madeira grudada na parede ela separa suas roupas, pois não sabias quanto tempo duraria lá.

Então vai ate o banheiro (N/A tinha até banheira lá) fechou a porta, se olhou no espelho e viu como estava cansada, e pálida, lentamente tirou a sua roupa escorregando em seu corpo, logo em seguida entrou na banheira, estava tão relaxante que ela acaba pegando num leve e profundo sono, sem percebe que a porta tava entreaberta. Não passando muito tempo Sakura desperta , levanta lentamente da banheira pega a toalha ( N/A uma toalha que não cobre um palmo de seu corpo) quando avista uma baita de uma barata preta, com um pulo imediato na cadeira ela solta um berro que ouvi em 6 quarteirões de distancias.

KANKURO: ii Temari ela já viu uma de nossas amiguinhas xD

Gaara ouve o grito e vai p o banheiro correndo, e ave em cima do vaso tremendo de medo

GAARA: O que foi mulher escandalosa?

SAKURA: u... um... uma.. barata OO"

Gaara mata a barata e volta p o quarto, assim que se deita na cama...

GAARA: Sakura??murmura

Minutos depois Temari aparece no quarto de Gaara com a Sakura toda de branco um chapeuzinho na cabeça com uma cruzinha vermelha (N/A um vestidinho muito curtinho)

Temari: Gaara trouxe à para cuidar de você, te tratar temari chega perto do ouvido de gaara e cochicha vê se não mata ela como você fez com os outros 15 ninjas médios que vieram aqui.

Sakura ouve, e começou a soar frio.

SAKURA: nossa! Então você mataste 15 ninjas médicos? Legal 'iner: Caralh ele matu 15 medicos meu Deus eu vou morrer.

GAAra: matei-os pois nenhum deles tinham a mesma beleza que você cora na hora persebendo que não falastes coisas com coisas desculpas eu não queria ter dito isso.

SAKURA: não foi nada

Sakura foi se aproximando de gaara para tirar sua temperatura, coloca o termômetro em sua boca(N/A a cara dele ficou parecendo de uma bebe doenti com os olhos cheios de lagrima com medo de tomar injeção)

SAKURA: Nossa você esta mal em Oo

GAARA: serio não me diga?? ¬¬" você acha que veio aqui para ver s eu vou chorar a noite toda??

Sakura percebe a ironia mas fica quieta, ela senta ao lado de gaara com uma das mãos na cabeça de gaara, e com a outra ela tira a pressão de gaara.

SAKURA: nossa Gaara sua pressão está muito alta, sem continuas assim... voce acabara morrencoa.

Gaara gela na hora, seu coração começa acelerar, e no mesmo instante lagrimas fluíram das faces de seu rosto branco e gostos.

GAARA: Não me deixa morrer Sakura plz??

Neste instante ela o abraça. Lembrando o acontecimento q ocorreu a 10 anos atraz ela tinha apenas 7 anos. Sakura solta gaara e lhe da um remédio. E logo em seguida vai p o quarto.

Continua...

_Ola pessoal tudo bem??_

_Desculpa a demora, mas ta ai a continuação._

_Não sei se ela ta legal, mas._

_Deixem __reviews_

_E obrigada pelos __reviews__ gente _


End file.
